leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:C9 Teemur/Brayan and Jerrico the Dark Partners
Brayan and Jerrico, the Dark Patners are a custom champion for League of Legends. Abilities Jerrico the Panther fights alongside his partner Brayan. Jerrico has 2500 (100 level) , and 50 (3 level) and . If the Panther is dead he respawns when Brayan Recalls or goes back to base. -------------------- Every 3rd attack Brayan makes, Jerrico the Panther attacks as well dealing % of Brayan's AD as and marking the enemy as Bitten. Bitten enemies are immune to this effect for 5 seconds. When Bitten enemies are hit by one of Brayan's abilities, the Panther will attack the enemy again with % of Brayan's AD . Bitten champions also suffer another effect from Brayan's abilities. If Jerrico is dead or gone Scouting, Brayan gains 34% (2% level) . If Brayan dies while Jerrico is alive, Jerrico gives his life to bite Brayan's killer for 10% . }} Brayan fires an arrow in a direction. The first enemy hit by the arrow will be for 1 second and will take . The arrow will explode when the first enemy is hit and will deal half of the damage dealt with the arrow as to enemies nearby, applying a 20% for 2 seconds. If the target hit by the arrow is not Bitten, it's unaffected by the explosion damage. ---- If the first enemy champion hit is Bitten, the explosion damage will affect them and other enemies hit by it for 0.5 seconds. If the champions hit by the explosion are Bitten they take full . |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} Brayan commands the Panther to charge forward everyone in his way for 0.75 seconds. Deals . The Panther then returns to Brayan healing him for 20% of the damage he has done to the first target hit. This ability is disabled if the Panther is dead or gone Scouting. ---- If the Panther collides with a Bitten champion the duration doubles and the healing is increased to 30% of the damage done. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Brayan's attacks deal . ----- They also deal on top of the if attacking Bitten targets or if the Panther is dead or gone Scouting. |description2 = Brayan sends the Panther to Scout a targeted location of long range. The Panther runs there and drops a stealth ward that lasts for 60 seconds. He moves with 500 units per second and will return for several seconds based on the distance he travels. Max 10 seconds. The active part of this ability can't be used when the Panther is dead. If Brayan uses his Ultimate while the Panther is Scouting, the Panther will run back to him very quickly and cast the Ultimate. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 35 |costtype = mana |range = 2500 }} The Panther sweeps a target enemy, dealing . The Panther then jumps to 2 other enemy champions swiping them as well one by one. All swept champions are marked as Bitten. If there are no other champions around the targeted champion the Panther will sweep the target 2 more times with 50% damage. The Panther heals 25% of the damage dealt. This ability can't be cast when the Panther is dead. ---- If the targeted enemy is Bitten the sweep will deal 20% extra damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 680 }} . Q - Arrow of Nightmare : - Damage reduced to 60/100/140/180/220 from 60/105/150/195/240. Version 7 : Q - Arrow of Nightmare : - If the arrow hits a Bitten target, the target is now affected by the explosion damage. The explosion also everyone hit for 0.5 seconds, instead of increasing the by 0.5 seconds on the main target. - Cooldown reduced from 13/12/11/10/9 to 11/10/9/8/7. - Mana Cost increased from 55/60/65/70/75 to 55/65/75/85/95. W - Panther's Charge : - Mana Cost reduced to 75 from 75/80/85/90/95. R - Panther's Sweep : - Swept targets are now marked as Bitten. Version 6 : P - Jerrico the Sweeper / Critical Bite - Now the Panther is killable, it has 2500 (100 level) , and 50 (3 level) and . If Jerrico is dead, Brayan gains 34% (2% level) . If Brayan is dead and Jerrico is alive, Jerrico gives his life to bite the killer for 25% . The old passive stays the same. Q - Arrow of Nightmare : - Bitten fear from 1.35 seconds to 1.5. W - Panther's Charge : - Healing reduced to 20% of damage done from 25%, Bitten healing reduced to 30% from 40%. E - Scouting Panther : - Tooltip cleanup. No longer gives bonus attackspeed. R - Panther's Sweep : - Renamed from Panther's Swipe. - Can not be cast when the Panther is dead. - Panther heals 25% of the damage dealt. Version 5 : E - Scouting Panther : -No longer slows, instead it deals additional true damage to bitten targets. If the Panther's gone warding, he now gains attackspeed and the true damage. Version 4 : Q - Arrow of Nightmare : - Damage increased from 60/100/140/180/220 to 60/105/150/195/240, AD ratio decreased from 115% Bonus AD to 110% Bonus AD, and if the target is Bitten duration increase reduced from 0.5 to 0.35 seconds. - Explosion reduced from 40% to 20%. W - Panther's Charge : - duration reverted to 0.75 from 0.65 seconds. E - Scouting Panther : - Mentioned that the panther moves 500 units per second. (The max duration of the Panther going warding is 10 seconds, so 2500 cast range it takes 5''' seconds to go to there and '''5 seconds to come back) - Passive magic damage reduced from 10/14/18/22/26% to 10/12.5/15/17.5/20%, when attacking Bitten targets, the damage no longer turns into true, instead his attacks the target by 12%. - New Effect : While the Panther's gone warding, Brayan gains 10/15/20/25/30 bonus true damage on top of the magic damage, and 34-70% attack speed based on level. R - Panther's Swipe : - Damage reduced from 170/265/360 to 150/245/340. If the targeted enemy is Bitten the swipe will deal 20% extra damage reduced from 25%. Version 3 : P - Critical Bite : - Damage reduced from 45/55/65% to 30/42.5/55% AD. E - Scouting Panther : - Passive magic/true damage increased from 10/13/16/19/22% to 10/14/18/22/26%. Version 2 : W - Panther's Charge : - Now stuns everyone in his way, instead of the first target he collides with, but heals himself only from 1 target. - duration reduced from 0.75 to 0.65 seconds, damage reduced from 100/120/140/160/180% AD to 100/112.5/125/137.5/150% AD, mana cost increased to 75/80/85/90/95 from 55/65/75/85/95, and cooldown increased to 15/14/13/12/11 from 12/11/10/9/8. }}